


All of Time and Space

by doctorsdaughter



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Jenny - Freeform, Outer Space, Romance, ashildr - Freeform, ashildr in the tardis, clara - Freeform, clara in the tardis, girls in the tardis, jenny in the tardis, lady me - Freeform, the hath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsdaughter/pseuds/doctorsdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls, circling the universe without the Doctor. What do you expect will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Time and Space

Lounging. That was a good word for what Clara and Ashildr did in the TARDIS. It was running away, it was…lounging. Space-Loitering. They would spend what would be days in the TARDIS, the new one slowly building itself as it latched to their subconscious.

Soon there was a library for Clara, a study for Ashildr, two bedrooms, a bowling room, and what could only been called a weapons room (They did like to keep in shape). And that was all in the first five hours.

There was no saving the world, there was no danger. It was…fun. Just fun. The doctor would have hated it. But two girls having an all-access pass at the universe…it was amazing.

“And he looked through me, I just—I can’t get that view from my mind,” Clara said, repeating the same thing she said for two weeks since the run in with the Doctor in Nevada. 

“Would it be any better if it happened to you? You went back to teaching and married a normal bloke and had a normal life? That’s not meant for you, Clara. You’re special,” Ashildar said with a smile, and a gentle hand on top of Clara’s.

It took a long time in her timestream to figure out why she felt different. Where she grew up there was no word for it. For a long time there was no word for it, because no one discussed it. Soon she learned that liking women wasn’t accepted in many cultures. So she kept it to herself. Until she met Clara.

The more she knew Clara the more she fell for her. She knew she wasn’t alone. The Doctor was obviously in love. So she took a step back and watched. When Clara left the Doctor and joined Ashildr, she felt she finally had a shot. She knew Clara wasn’t straight. Hopefully she could eventually figure out a way to approach the elephant in the room.

The time spent with the Doctor definitely had an impact on Clara. She spoke to the TARDIS. Stroked it gently, talked to it sometimes. Ashildr found sometimes she was jealous of a machine. Why couldn’t Clara speak to her like that, or stroke her hair like that?

Clara spent most of the time in the library, reading the books of the universe. Ashildr walked in, leaning against the doorframe. “You’re gonna go blind reading all time, Clara,” she laughed.

Clara looked up, smiling. “Until you pick a destination, there’s not much else to do,” she said. “It’s your turn to pick.”

“Fine,” Ashildr said with a smile and turned to walk to the console room. Clara quickly followed. 

“Actually…” Ashildr said as she walked into the console room, the machine going mad. “Looks like we have a destination already.”

“Alright, let’s see where we go,” Clara grinned at the girl, holding on to the mainframe.  
~*~

When the TARDIS stopped, they holstered their guns (just in case), and opened the door, a bullet flying into the TARDIS. Clara immediately shut the door. “Okay—war zone. Definitely.”

“Good,” Ashildr said, holding up her weapon. “This’ll be fun.”

They opened the door as bullets rained down on them, trying to fire back. The planet was full of bombs going off, making for an orange light around them. They hid behind a rock, both out of breath. 

“Should we really be here?” 

“Of course not,” Clara said with a grin, before reaching up to fire her gun a few times and hide again. That was their motto – go where you’re not supposed to and hope the ripple effect isn’t too bad.

“Who are we fighting?” Ashildr asked. Clara looked up.

“I don’t know. But it’s definitely alien.”

“Yeah, alien planet—I got that,” Ashildr said. “Wait, look over there,” she pointed.

There was a blonde girl with a much bigger gun than they had, easily fighting off the alien creatures that were surrounding her. She did a tuckandroll closer to them, firing two guns on the aliens.

The aliens were large creatures, they looked like fish out of water – literally. They had fish heads with containers on their faces filled with a liquid to help them breathe. And they were currently attacking this young woman. 

“Get down!” she yelled to Clara and Ashildr. “I’ve got them, get to the safe zone!”

Clara quickly saw what had to be a small station, apparently impenetrable. She took a deep breath, not believing what she was about to say “We have to run.”

“Love running,” Ashildr said, before taking off like a bolt towards the doors, narrowly missing a bullet as she slid into the station before Clara could save the world. Luckily surviving was Ashildr’s forte. 

Clara closed her eyes and ran as fast as she could, blood pumping in her ears, everything freezing as she focused on one thing: survival. She could vaguely hear the gunshots and the yell of the girl as she ran into the pod, panting as she realized she was okay. That was the thing about travelling without the Doctor: no one with experience. No shield that makes you think everything’s going to be okay. Just you, an alien, and hope that you’ll survive. Maybe that’s why lounging seemed like a better choice.

“Are you okay?” Ashildr asked, immediately checking Clara over, taking the gun that was around her shoulder. No gun shot wounds. She made it. 

“Where are we?” 

The pod doors opened again and a girl with a bruised and dirt stained face walked in, her blonde hair long and in a braid. Her clothes were tattered but that was the least of her worries. Right now, she had a gunshot wound on her shoulder.

“Who are you, and why did you ruin my plan?”

“You need medical help,” Clara started immediately, but the girl shook her head. “It’ll take care of itself.” She pushed past the girls into what was a weapons/training room. 

“Answer my question.”

“I’m Clara,” Clara said. “And we just—landed here. We didn’t know where we were going.” Ashildr stayed quiet.

“Space travelers?” the woman asked without looking up from where she was cleaning the wound.

“Sort of,” Clara said.

“Well, get off my planet,” the woman said, shoving past them. “I don’t need anymore intruders unless they know how to help.”

After a minute, Clara understood. This woman, however hardheaded, was just like everyone else in the universe.

“You’re waiting for the Doctor, aren’t you?”


End file.
